


Fall of Three: CHAPTER THREE

by Ryusei_Pastel



Series: Fall of Three [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryusei_Pastel/pseuds/Ryusei_Pastel
Summary: Takes place after Nazuna Nito leaves his idol unit Valkyrie. Story revolves around his former unit members Mika and Shu who all come to terms with life as Valkyrie without Nazuna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Mika Kagehira and Shuu Itsuki  
> Based off the card collecting game : ENSEMBLE STARS!
> 
> **DISCLAIMER**  
> This work of fiction is loosely based of the backstory of the Idol Unit Valkyrie, the scenario as a whole is original.

Chapter 3: Passion has gone 

Mika and Shu were finally able to return to Yumenosaki but something was different they were distant, they didn't attend club activities, they spent all their time together and it was in silence. One day when they returned to the Handicraft club, Mika became rageful when he noticed a garment construction at his work station it was an outfit he was making for Nazuno under Shu's watchful aid, Mika stormed over to his work station and ripped the garment into shreds, he then ran out of the room towards the stairwell to the roof.   
The other members of the club stood in silence and bewilderment, processing the event that had just unfolded before them. Sure Mika had the tendency to brood, but he had never been like this. Aoba Tsumugi put his hand on Shu's shoulder,Shu was in as much shock as everyone else. "Shu-kun , is Mika-kun gonna be alright?". "I'm not sure", Shu said "I'm going to go find him can you look after Mademoiselle for me". Aoba nodded as he took the small doll from Shu's hands. 

Shu turned to run and find his friend but he was stopped by a hand clasping his arm. "Shu-kun, wait!". Shu turned to see Aoba with a desperate look in his eyes. "I know it hasn't been easy on either of you since Nito-san left Valkyrie, I wanted to apologise for him, I know now that when I left fine I hurt them deeply and I can never take that back,Nazuna may never apologise for leaving but if I can make you feel better then I'll do it for him". Shu smiled and placed his hand on top of Aoba's wavy hair, he nodded, turned and ran off.   
Shu found Mika on the rooftop with a notebook in his hand, on the floor nearby was a piece of the garment that Mika had teared in his moment of rage. "Go away, I just need a minute". Shu walked closer to Mika. In a harsh and deep tone Shu proclaimed; "Kagehira, we both know I'm not going anywhere". Mika turned to face his senpai. "Oshi-san, just go away". Shu got closer and closer. "Oshi-san I mean it just leave me alone!", as Mika said this he threw the notebook at Shu's face. 

In this moment Shu was completely still, his face showed nothing but composure. Shu allowed his Kouhai's notebook to hit him clean in the face, he didn't even flinch. Mika's eyes widened in disbelief, he couldn't believe what he had done. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head in shame. Shu walked right up to Mika, he crouched down in front of him and tilted his head up to face and with his deep purple eyes he entered Mika's soul through Mika's own eyes and said with a deep gravitas; "Now my darling Failure, shall discuss this in a civlised way?". 

The two stood and embraced one another, after a few minutes of them talking Shu in a more compassionate tone said; "Let's call it a day, I'll go get Mademoiselle,we'll go home and have some burnt cake and sweets, that's your favourite, right?". Mika's smiled beemed as Shu said this. Shu ruffled Mika's hair. The two then left the rooftop. All that was left on the rooftop after they had gone was the garment and the notebook with the word 'lyrics' written on the front.

Back at Shu and Mika's apartment the two sat down to eat, in silence, the only sound is their forks against their plates. Shu stood; "Right I'm going to take a bath, see you in a bit". Mika's hair stood on end, as he mentally undressed Shu, the very thought of it sent him in a daze, he had to snap out of it quickly before he mind wandered more. Mika ran to his room and locked the door, no doubt to avoid Shu's gaze. 

After an hour or so Shu and Mika bumped into each other in the hallway, Shu wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Mika himself was on the way to the kitchen to grab another slice of cake. Mika's face turned bright red. Shu noticed this and walked past him and headed towards his room, as he was entering Shu had realised that he himself, the great Shu Itsuki was blushing at his kouhai's reaction to his half naked body, he smiled and entered his room and shut the door. 

Shu then entered his room and then took off the towel and threw it on the back of his chair. He then walked over to window and stared out onto the city. After a moment or two he then took five steps to his wardrobe, he then picked out his light blue silk pyjamas, he then carefully put them on and exited his room. Mika was still in the kitchen, eating to his heart's content.  
"Kagehira, watch yourself, you'll begin to gain weight".  
"So, why would you care anyway Oshi-san?"  
Shu then walked slowly up to Mika, his eyes were intimidating, his eyes were also filled with lust. Mika's heart began racing a 100 miles an hour, he felt as if he would faint. Shu was directly in front of Mika, he leaned forward so his mouth was in line was Mika's ear, he breathed softly and spoke.  
"What makes you say that Kagehira?", he said this slow and calmly, "I've always cared about you the most, Kagehira you should know this by now".  
Shu then smirked and walked away. Mika fell to the floor blushing. "He cares about me", Mika thought, "What the hell does that even mean".  
Was it Platonic sense of caring or something more passionate, Mika hoped it was latter.   
Shu entered his room once more. His heart racing, he hadn't felt this way about anyone before. Or had he ?  
Maybe he had felt this way once before.


End file.
